


Try Me and See

by hoshiko2kokoro (hoshiko2)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiko2/pseuds/hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alfred wants to be more than the stereotype. (Omegaverse, Alpha!Alfred/Omega!Arthur)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A servant burst through the door, effectively startling King Alfred from reading the newspaper. He stopped just shy of Alfred, bowed, and then exclaimed, "We have found the Queen!"

Alfred dropped the papers to the floor. He jumped to his feet. "Take me to her."

"Not a her, Sire," the servant said quickly. "A man, just a few years older than you. And, he's in pre-heat."

Alfred's throat went dry at the prospect of an early mating, but he steeled his body to not react so hastily. He balled his fists tight, willing any lewd thoughts to enter his mind, and instead asked to be shown to meet his new Queen. The kingdom had been searching for the Omega Queen for a few months now, but to no avail. The only possible way was for men and women to be given a physical exam under the pretense of health reasons, but really just so that royal officials could check for a Spade birthmark on their heart, a matching set to the Alpha King.

Originally, Omegas came forward in honor of being chosen for such a position, but in recent years, being the Queen of Spades had taken on a less admirable role for Omegas, men especially. What should have taken just a few days to search and find a Queen had turned into almost an entire year.

Alfred was especially eager to meet his Queen, but not for the same purposes everyone thought he should be.

The King was led to his throne room for a formal greeting. His new Queen was standing near a window, looking up at the sky with a torn expression. While he had been dressed in the fine blue clothing of royalty, he seemed extremely nervous. Alfred took in his leaner form, noticing he had a very trim waist, but broad enough shoulders. When the Queen heard Alfred enter, he turned towards him. While he may look pretty good in a Queen's outfit, his messy mop of blond hair and bushy eyebrows had Alfred instantly assuming the man as someone from the lower classes. However, he thought him an unusual beauty with his pale complexion and vibrant green eyes.

Even from here, Alfred could see there was anxiety hidden away.

The Queen bowed deeply to Alfred. He stayed low until everyone had left the room and it was just Alfred and the man. It was far too silent in the room, and the Queen still hadn't said a word.

"Um…are you going to speak?" Alfred asked.

"Not until the King has spoken first," the Queen replied. _He has an English accent_ , Alfred thought, slightly excited.

"Well, the King has spoken. Can you tell me your name?" The Queen finally stood upright. Alfred gave him a nervous smile in return.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, Your Majesty." Arthur's voice was strong, not shaky like Alfred feared it would be. He worried that perhaps the Queen would be far too nervous to even speak; if it had been a woman, he'd be even more concerned if she were to start crying. He shivered at the thought, grateful that Arthur didn't seem to be heading that direction.

"Please, just call me Alfred." The King held out his hand to the Queen. This somehow startled Arthur.

"U-um… Yes." Arthur took his hand and shook it. Once he released the King's hand, Arthur looked down to the floor. He tugged on his purple jacket's sleeve like a nervous tick. "Sire, I mean, Alfred…do I displease you…?"

"Huh? We've just met. How could you do that?" Alfred asked.

"We-well, they left us alone so that you might…lay claim to me."

Alfred frowned at this as he felt his cheeks burn. He understood that it was tradition, but did his subjects think he truly would just jump at the chance of sex upon first meeting his Queen? He hadn't even said he'd claim him as his Omega, despite the fact he knew he would have to.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Alfred asked. Arthur tensed. Alfred cringed internally, not meaning for it to sound as harsh as it did. "I mean… Look, we just met and I want to, ya know… get to know you first."

Arthur stopped toying with his clothes to look up at Alfred, really look at him. Despite this strong front he was putting on, his eyes betrayed him. There it was, that worry that his only purpose in life was to be the King's Omega, his servant, his sex slave for whenever the King wanted him; the sole purpose of being the Queen of Spades.

Alfred reached out and took Arthur's hand in his. He tried to give as much reassurance to Arthur as he could with just a smile alone, hoping his eyes told a deeper story too, but it was hard to tell when Arthur was still so visibly tight.

"I understand you're in pre-heat, so you probably think I'm talking out of my ass." The corners of Arthur's lips twitched. "But I really mean it. We can't do anything about…your current, er, predicament, so we'll just do what's expected of us. But, after we're done, I'd like to talk to you."

Arthur averted his eyes. There was a slight tint of red to the tips of his ears. "Alfred… You are too kind…"

"Don't talk like you're supposed to," Alfred said. He squeezed Arthur's hand. "Talk like how you would normally, okay?"

Arthur nodded. Alfred knew he wouldn't at first, and this would take some time, but hopefully Arthur would let Alfred in enough to help him through it.

It was only two days later that Alfred was alerted of Arthur's heat finally starting. He had been taken to the Queen's chambers on the far side of the castle, where they were to be left in peace through-out the duration of the heat. The room had, like the Queen's reputation, a rather dirty connotation to it. Omega Queens in the past had lived out the remainder of their lives in there, hardly able to leave the room if their Alpha King suddenly had the urge to mate.

Alfred could only imagine Arthur's horror at being put in such a room, possibly thinking this was where he would spend the rest of his life.

The King hurried to be by his side. Many of his servants praised him along the way, urging him to be with his Queen and to claim him. That was not Alfred's reason to be in such a hurry, but he wasn't about to explain it to anyone but his Queen.

Before Alfred even stepped foot in the chambers, he could smell Arthur's sweet scent. It wafted from down the hallway, affecting him almost immediately. All Alphas had been removed from the general vicinity, the guards being replaced by Betas who were unaffected by Arthur, and only Beta and Omega servants were to deliver them food. While Alfred was in this state with Arthur, his Beta Jack, Yao Wang, was in charge of the kingdom and the castle.

The servant accompanying Alfred took his leave just as Alfred reached the door. The King approached cautiously. He didn't want to scare Arthur, but he wondered just how long he could truly contain himself. He knew that opening this door he'd be bombarded by the full effect of a fertile Omega. Still, it was his duty, and he had to get through this week somehow.

When he opened the door, Alfred's nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply. That sweet scent that smelled of thick honey and marmalade seemed to attach itself to Alfred's skin. His eyes were hazy from the hot temperature in the room that weighed heavy on his limbs. He blinked a few times to get his bearings straight, knowing that the room wasn't too large, and that Arthur was somewhere inside.

The room was dark with the shades drawn so only thin strips of sunlight filtered in, illuminating only parts of the stone floor where it fell. There weren't even candles lit as they might be knocked over during any of the times the two were too consumed in their passion.

Alfred blushed having finally realized he was about to mate with someone, and not just anyone, but Arthur. They may have met only two days ago, but the Omega Queen had been on Alfred's mind the entire time. He had sent numerous servants to look after Arthur, to make sure that his nest was built properly and that he was well cared for. News flowed back to him that while the Queen was slightly confused as to why the King was being so generous, he was grateful.

Now he lay in the middle of his nest, surrounded in pillows, blankets, cushions, and soft silk, stark naked and writhing in his natural heat. Alfred's face grew even hotter as he looked over Arthur's form. It may be small, smaller than some of the others in the castle would have liked, but to Alfred, it looked nice. He wasn't weak or malnourished, but his strength seemed to be hidden inside of him. The way his (nicely shaped) legs pressed into the mattress and how his (beautifully slender) arms reached out, raking at the fabric around him, assured Alfred that Arthur was both a good enough Omega to carry children, and that he was quite an attractive man once out of his clothes.

 _Okay_ , Alfred admitted to himself, _he's fucking hot._

Alfred quickly shed his clothes. He was about to dump them near the door, when he remembered that Omegas like to have their mate's scent nearby for whenever they were away. Alfred didn't plan on being away for long, only to relieve himself or maybe shower, but he would do anything to help Arthur along in this already awkward process. Two days into their relationship and they were already mating.

Alfred climbed into the nest and, without waiting for Arthur's permission, kissed him firmly on the mouth. Arthur moaned at the feel of the King's tongue in his mouth, and pulled Alfred to lie atop him, wasting no time as he spread his legs to accommodate Alfred. Alfred felt the slick dripping down between Arthur's legs. His nostrils flared at the heavy scent that overwhelmed him, intensifying his cravings.

He reached behind to Arthur's ass, coating his fingers in the natural sticky substance that leaked out. It made it much easier for him to stick a finger up inside of Arthur, but he was slow and deliberate not to go too fast. He didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to stay true to himself and not get wrapped up in that sweet scent and the blood that rushed to other, more prominent places.

Arthur moaned at the penetration. His hips twitched at the feeling, and then he bucked back against Alfred's fingers. He gasped into Alfred's mouth, breaking the kiss. "S-sire, you do not have to... I am..."

"Hey, I told you to call me Alfred," Alfred said. He moved his lips to kiss Arthur's collarbone. His lips had to touch something on Arthur, otherwise he might jump ahead of himself. His tongue pressed against Arthur's hot skin, and he enjoyed the salty taste of the Queen's sweat. It made him want to bite down, leave marks, and show the world that this man was his. "And I know I could just enter you, but I want to treat this as normal."

"N-normal?" Arthur's tone sounded almost hysterical. Alfred chalked it up to the fact he wasn't already fucking Arthur into the nest and knotting.

"Yes," Alfred breathed. He'd be resilient towards his natural instincts. "I want to show you that what I said two days ago was true. We are more than what everyone decrees of us."

Arthur moaned, dropping his head to hang don. Alfred didn't know if it was out of impatience or appreciation of what he had just said. Either way, Arthur pulled Alfred's face back up so their lips could meet. He was a lot more involved in the kiss this time around, opening his mouth and drawing Alfred's tongue inside. The look in Arthur's eyes screamed of how badly he wanted to be dominated. Alfred was more than happy to do so, but he still had to fight off urges that might otherwise backfire on his grand plan.

Alfred used his free hand to slide down along Arthur's wiry frame. While others might have disliked such a smaller man, Alfred found he really enjoyed the feel of his body, the way the curves of his hips seemed to fit perfectly in his hands, how the bumps of his spine aroused Alfred, and how Arthur's pubic hair tickled Alfred's cock that was rubbing up against Arthur's own hard-on, sending jolts of excitement to his cock. It not only made Alfred feel as if he was a powerful and strong Alpha that could protect his mate, it also just seemed to fit the type of man Arthur was. They may have known each other for only two days, but Alfred felt it was just right. He couldn't even explain why yet.

Those green eyes followed Alfred even when he closed his eyes. He pressed a second finger into Arthur, but that seemed to be Arthur's limit in waiting. He moaned for Alfred, pushing up against those fingers in a silent plea to just move on. Alfred, however, was too caught up in feeling the inside of Arthur to notice the man's obvious impatience. It was warm and tight, and he wiggled his fingers around to feel the natural slick that was lubricating Arthur's insides. For a brief moment, Alfred imagined his face near Arthur's ass, getting the full effect of that wonderful scent and seeing his puckered entrance. Alfred licked his lips and pressed in a third finger. Arthur groaned in annoyance. He pulled Alfred's hands away and directed the King's hardened cock to his entrance.

"Please," Arthur whispered. "I know what you are trying to convey, but I..." He smiled sweetly; it matched his scent, Alfred decided. "I need you."

Alfred nodded. He lifted Arthur's hips up higher so that he could mount him. Arthur rested his knees on soft cushions and pressed his elbows down onto the pillows that had been put in the nest especially for this position. Alfred shifted so that his own knees were on something soft and, carefully taking Arthur's ass in his hands, he arranged them to line up, making it easier for Alfred to ease into Arthur.

Before he did, though, he gazed down at Arthur's taut back. He admired the way it curved, how his shoulder blades dipped, and how his hipbones stuck out so prominently. He was sweating so much his skin was glistening from it, calling to Alfred. As he bent over to lick it up, he pushed himself inside. He sucked in air through his teeth as he felt the hot warmth of Arthur surround him tightly.

Arthur snapped his head up to moan. Alfred sighed, feeling a weight ease off of his shoulders. He looked down to where they were joined and marveled at how Arthur's hole, covered in an abundant amount of slick that dribbled down between his legs, could actually take Alfred's girth.

The initial push inside of Arthur made the Queen's inside close around Alfred. The King hummed in pleasure. His heart fluttered as an overwhelming amount of Alpha instincts hit him hard. He wanted to go faster, wanted to claim Arthur and tell the world that this man was _his_. Arthur was shuddering underneath him. Alfred leaned back over Arthur to lick a trail up the back of his neck. He adjusted his hands to move Arthur's hips just slightly. He thought that perhaps he should wait for a few moments to let Arthur get used to being penetrated, but Arthur was the one pushing back against Alfred.

"S-sire, please...," Arthur whispered with a heavy voice. "Just... Please, forgo any of these inhibitions and _fuck me_."

Despite being the Alpha, and the King, Alfred found he kind of liked hearing Arthur boss him around some. It was cute, if not slightly arousing.

Alfred did as he was told and began to rock his hips into Arthur's needy body. He bent over him again, licking along his shoulder blades and savoring his scent. Arthur wanted Alfred to move more, so Alfred obliged. It was what Arthur obviously needed more than anything else right now.

Arthur gasped when Alfred's hips bucked in a particular way. Instead of pushing forward with this wave of pleasure that his body obviously craved, Alfred stopped immediately. "Are you okay?"

Arthur turned his head over to look back over his shoulder. There was a look of sheer annoyance on his flushed face. Alfred shivered and licked his lips. "Don't stop, you fool! Do you not feel your urges?!"

Alfred put his hands on Arthur's butt, spreading his cheeks slightly before resuming his pace. "Sorry, I just... Ugh... I want to make this good..."

Arthur moaned in gratitude when he felt Alfred begin to move again. "Your Majesty... I am an Omega... in heat... _Anything_ inside my ass feels _good_ right now, especially an Alpha. Now…fill me up. Fill me until I can't think of anything but your dick and you knotting me and _ohh_!"

Alfred licked his lips again. He tried to swallow, but found it had long gone dry. He leaned over Arthur once more to lick at the sweat on his neck. He whispered close to his ear, "Then...all I ask if for you to call me Alfred..."

He took Arthur's earlobe in between his teeth, nipping, sucking, and breathing into his ear. His hot breath made Arthur moan again. His body jerked at the close intimacy. Alfred appreciated this, enjoying when Arthur clenched around him. The warmth overpowered him momentarily, and he almost lost himself to his Alpha drive.

The only way to push it back was to keep focus. He concentrated on making Arthur feel good, and not him. If he turned anything towards his penis and where it was and what it was about to do, he would rush to meet that end. But if Arthur was to endure this lifestyle for the rest of his life, then Alfred would do all he could to make him enjoy it.

He sat back to look down at Arthur once again. His face was pressed into one of the many pillows in the nest as both of his hands had gripped the blanks until his knuckles turned white. The natural slick was dribbling out around Alfred's cock at where they were joined. The sight of their bond made Alfred's head fall down onto his chest. All he could do was stare at Arthur.

Honestly, he thought he was doing a pretty good job, but the Omega under him was growing restless with his careful and calculated movements. He wasn't thrusting and there was hardly any Alpha dominance to this breeding.

"A-Alfred," Arthur breathed. It stirred Alfred's stomach at hearing his name called in such a way. "P-please... faster... Claim me as yours..."

Alfred bit his lip. He was torn between his instincts and his morals. "Is...that what you... want the most...?"

"Yes!" Arthur pushed himself back against Alfred, helping the King to further sheath himself inside. He began to drool at the feeling of being filled.

Alfred too was starting to lose his grip on his restraint. He was imagining Arthur on his back with his legs spread and his penis at attention as he said Alfred's name again. He was writhing for him, him and _only_ him.

His moral was fighting a losing battle, until it was chased away by the scent of Arthur and the feeling of being one with him. He ducked his head as he let out a feral growl. His hands seized Arthur's hips as he pulled him all the way flush to him until his balls were pressed against Arthur's ass. The Omega yelped at the sudden change of pace. As he started to drop his head, Alfred's hand shot out, grabbing just under his jaw, and forcing his fingers into the Queen's mouth for him to suck.

Arthur's moans were muffled on the fingers. He licked them slowly, making sure his tongue outlined each digit until they were heavily coated in his saliva. Alfred responded in kind to this by pressing himself deep inside. He sat back on his knees and used his feet as leverage to drive himself to the brink.

But then he pulled back until the tip was barely concealed inside. Arthur panted hard against Alfred's hand. The King removed his hand from Arthur's mouth and wrapped it around Arthur's throbbing penis that had been ignored all the while. He started to pump it in tandem with his movements. He leaned over and pressed his nose against Arthur's neck, smelling that sweet scent that was driving him wild.

"Why-Nngh! Why do you smell...so sweet...?" Alfred asked. His teeth grazed Arthur's skin as he spoke.

"It's...it's not my real smell," Arthur moaned. "It's... it's a default smell that's meant to arouse any Alpha... Oh…! Oh, yes! Alfred!"

Alfred nipped at Arthur's neck, earning him another moan from the Omega. "I want your real smell...!"

The King sucked on Arthur's neck as he thrust particularly hard and deep into Arthur. He felt Arthur's legs tremble at the feeling, but gone were his fears of holding back and hurting the man, replaced by his instincts and the burning desire to ground him into the nest. Arthur's moaning and pheromones were adding to this, creating a humid atmosphere in the small, dark room.

"Arthur," Alfred panted in Arthur's ear. He licked his lobe and nibbled on the tip. Arthur gasped and pushed back against the King in appreciation. "Arthur...you feel so good... You really are...the ultimate Omega... At least for me, you are…"

"Nngh! Alfred!" Arthur's head snapped up as he felt Alfred press against his prostrate. "Oh! T-there! There! Yes! Yes! Alfred! My mate! My King!"

Alfred released Arthur's leaking cock to trail up his body, pausing to pinch his nipples, and then coming up to grab Arthur's chin, pulling his face over so he could kiss the Omega. It was different this time than their first kiss; more desperate for an Alpha control. And control Alfred took. After breaking the kiss he sat back on his knees and thrust into Arthur at a much more hurried pace.

"Ugh, shit... I'm gonna come... Gonna knot you... Gonna mate with you and fuck, you're going to be _mine_ ," Alfred groaned. "Arthur... You're...so beautiful..."

Something in Arthur seemed to have snapped as he moaned loudly and started to come into the nest. Alfred was grunting lowly in the back of his throat, listening to Arthur's desperate whines and watching as the Queen clenched his fists into the blankets. His balls were tightening up, ready to release. He wanted to last as long as Arthur, but he knew this was it.

His cock throbbed, already leaking inside of Arthur. He stopped pulling himself out to the tip, and just kept thrusting as deep as he could go. His penis repeatedly hit Arthur's prostrate and the Queen could only moan out Alfred's name in a mantra as he neared his climax. Alfred's senses were on overdrive. He could feel his cock begin to swell. He pushed himself inside Arthur until his balls were pressed up against Arthur's ass.

Arthur remained as still as he could as Alfred knotted inside of him. Alfred was moaning loudly, mixing with Arthur's loud cries. He was barely able to keep focus on providing equal pleasure for his mate, but he snaked a hand around Arthur to pump his cock. It only took five strokes of his hand before Arthur came into the nest.

Alfred tried to breathing as his body was rocked with orgasmic spasms. His hand was still milking Arthur for all the come while he filled him up inside.

"A-Arthur...?" Alfred whispered. He smiled against Arthur's skin. "How are you...?"

"Incredible," Arthur breathed. He was relaxing underneath Alfred. "Can we lay on our sides...?"

"Sure thing."

Slowly, they maneuvered until Alfred had them lying down and he was spooning Arthur. He rested his hands on Arthur's stomach, rubbing gently to soothe him.

"I hope it felt good."

Arthur chuckled. "Of course it did. Any Omega that is being filled during heat would say so."

"But... I really meant what I said." Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek tenderly. "After this heat is over...I want to treat you right."

Arthur hesitated before acknowledging this statement. "Why are you...? I wasn't prepared for this..."

"What were you prepared for then?" Alfred asked, frowning slightly.

"W-well... No Omega wants to be the Queen of Spades," Arthur started, quietly. He pressed his face into the pillow, muffling his voice somewhat. "The Ultimate Omega isn't ideal. The... plaything of the King and the baby factory for the kingdom... Sure, some Omegas would think that's the life. They'd no longer have to work for the rest of their life, no hardships, no goals, no ambitions. That's not living to me..."

Alfred was silent as he listened. Arthur took that as a sign to continue. "A-and, well... Here you are, saying you wish to court me and actually...treat me like I'm a human being... I was not prepared for that..."

"What does that say about me?" Alfred asked slowly. "You all think I'm just like the rest, but none of you know who I am. That's not fair to me. You haven't given me a chance..."

If Alfred wasn't knotted to Arthur he might have pulled away, but instead he hugged Arthur closer. "I'll prove it to you... I mean what I say. I...I want to fall in love with you."

Arthur's breath hitched at this. He had been promised sex and royal clothes and a permanent place of residence, but not love. He was told there was never to be tenderness of this magnitude. He wanted to cry.

"Why are you... like this...?" He sniffled.

"My father died when I was young... I was raised by my Omega mother. She had been cast aside since she was crowned, seeing as she _was_ treated like the past Queens of Spades- a plaything as you say. But after she gave birth to me, my father was unable to impregnate her again." Alfred's tone had turned softer as he reminisced his childhood. "My mother was kind and nurturing to me. I realized Omegas are not just _things_ for Alphas. They have their own goals and aspirations in life. And I came to understand something..."

Arthur waited with baited breath. The more he listened to Alfred, the more he wanted to believe him. He wanted to keep living in this world where it was true that an Alpha, the King of Spades especially, was truly this caring.

"Alphas are weak to their Omegas. We may be stronger physically and able to provide the necessary sperm to procreate... but when our Omegas are in heat, we become weak and vulnerable. I might have wanted to fuck your brains out... but I also wanted you to enjoy it."

Arthur breathed a laugh. "Or it could be you're just that kind to me..."

"Maybe. But either way, I was concerned for you. I wanted you to..."

Arthur reached back and pat Alfred on the head tenderly. It felt nice, and Alfred leaned into the touch.

"What about you?" Alfred asked. "What you said now... Most Omegas would never say something like that to the King, especially to their mate. Is that how you normally talk...?"

Arthur worried his lower lip. He removed his hand, and opted to place it atop Alfred's. "I'm the youngest of four brothers, all of them being Alphas. I'm used to a tougher crowd, and they never treated me like an Omega. They bullied me, like brothers would, but I learned to fight back. I didn't like anyone controlling me or saying they were better, because I never saw my brothers in _that_ kind of light, so it affected how I saw other Alphas."

"So that's why a beautiful man like you is unmated." Arthur choked at this. "I mean, ya know! When I saw you I thought, why isn't he already mated with someone?! I mean, seriously! You're beautiful and perfect and... And I really like that feistiness in you. I want to see more of it once we're out of heat..."

Arthur pushed his entire face into the pillow and clenched his hand into a fist. Alfred put his hand atop his.

"You know... I think it's a kink of mine to have you direct me while we mate," Alfred whispered. He watched as Arthur's ears turned red, and then saw the Queen's entire body flush. He chuckled at this. "But more than anything, I want to smell your true smell. Next time... For now, I'll do whatever you want. Are you hungry? I can call for food or water. Do you want another go?"

Arthur tilted his head just enough so Alfred could hear him. He could barely see his mouth as he spoke. "I just...want you to hold me...and kiss me..."

There was a hesitant smile on the Queen's lips. Alfred shifted, prompting Arthur to crane his neck over so he could take Alfred's lips with his own. Alfred kept his eyes open, watching the expression Arthur was making. His eyes were closed, eyebrows scrunched up in a painfully anxious expression, and blush making his skin glow.

Alfred had to say it one last time. He put a hand on Arthur's cheek, keeping them close. "You truly are beautiful..."

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: :T

This is a two-shot, so one more chapter. Also, huge props to Ahro for all she did in helping me through this. Smut has never been my forte and this was a challenge for me. Thank you for everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred tries to woo Arthur.

It started when Arthur woke up the day his heat ended. He was met with an empty room and a cold bed. Without even looking around, the Queen knew he was alone, and that the King had lied to him. Sighing, he deflated into the pillow and buried his face in hopes of hiding the shame that he had fallen for all of it. All of those talks and promises between their insatiable cravings while they waited for Alfred's knot to subside had meant something to Arthur. He tried so hard to not let it be anything, but it had been. It became everything to him so quickly. A chance at happiness and real love was now-

"Good morning!" Arthur snapped his head up in surprise. Alfred was coming in the room with a tray full of eggs, toast, and bacon. "I made breakfast!"

"Y-you're still here?"

Alfred sat on the edge of the bed and frowned. "Of course I am."

"And..." Arthur's eyes flickered to the food. "…you made me breakfast?"

"I'm a bit rusty, but at least nothing burned!" Alfred smiled proudly, oblivious to Arthur's internal dilemma. He handed the tray over to Arthur who started picking at the food with his fork. "I hope you like it."

Arthur mumbled a messy "thank you", and then took the food. Alfred looked different now. He seemed brighter, taller, and stronger. Arthur thought it might have been because he was now wearing clothes, and then he realized that he had only seen the King in his clothes two days compared to the week they had just spent fully nude.

"Um…," Alfred started nervously. Arthur looked at him. "You can have your own room if you'd like… o-or you can stay in my chambers."

Arthur stopped chewing his eggs to consider this. Alfred was being genuinely sincere with him again, and it was horrifyingly real. Arthur slipped into that gullible, naïve guise of believing, wanting nothing more than for it to be real. However, he asked himself if it could be.

"Look, I know it's impossible to believe me after just a week, especially since most of it was us mating, but…" Alfred smiled at Arthur as if he were a shy child. Arthur gulped down his eggs. "If you'd like we could start somewhere right now. The gardens are nice and we should get out some after being inside for so long. Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "That's nice, but…"

"Oh no, you probably want to be alone, huh?" Alfred got up from the bed with panic clearly on his face. "A week with me constantly- what was I thinking? I'm sorry."

Alfred began to skitter away, but Arthur placed a hand on his to stop him.

"I was thinking perhaps we should shower first?" Arthur suggested. The smile Alfred gave him was what cemented it for the Queen.

Arthur took to his own chambers at first. The kingdom noticed this change, but surprisingly, did not protest. Jack Yao Wang was pleased to finally meet Arthur having had little time to do so in the two days before his heat. While he was a Beta and was generally unaffected by Arthur's scent, he thought it best they not see each other before the Queen was claimed by the King, just in case there was any doubt. Arthur found he got along pleasantly with the Jack. His coronation ceremony had been arranged during the week he was away thanks to Yao, and shortly after that he was officially crowned the Queen of Spades.

The royals stayed true to their promises they had made while in heat. Alfred took Arthur out on walks and visited him often in the library where he spent most of his time. The Queen had no political importance, therefore giving the man too much free time on his hands. He was restless. His and Alfred's time together quickly became the highlight of his day.

At first, Arthur was terrified to be himself. He had been teased constantly by his brothers for being too emotional, too angry, and not like an Omega at all. He was feisty and loved having pride, showing it off whenever he could. Living with three older Alphas had hardened him into being a man who would not give in to his "position" and rather worked to show off his true strength. Most Alphas were turned off by this, resulting in their abuse of the Omega. So Arthur sealed himself away. And yet, somehow, Alfred barreled right through that wall Arthur had constructed to keep him out. He learned everything he could, seeing that angry side, that scared side, and that romantic side of Arthur all without even trying.

Maybe it was just Arthur had given in too easily. Alfred was his mate and they had no choice in the matter, but Arthur figured that if he really did have an issue with Alfred being his mate he could tell the King and the man would probably find a solution where they no longer had to interact unless it was to mate. He was just that kind of a guy. And it made Arthur's heart clench in his chest.

It was a month later that Arthur became secluded. The servants expressed their concern to the King. Alfred went to see Arthur, but he was barred from seeing his mate. He resorted to talking to Arthur through the locked door.

"Arthur, please. Tell me what's wrong," Alfred pleaded gently. A small gathering of servants huddled down the hallway, watching eagerly. "Are you sick? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

"Please, stop," Arthur said finally, his voice faint and emotional. "I am not a suitable Omega for you or the kingdom."

"You are for me. You are mine and I won't abandon you." Alfred leaned his body against the door if only to be that much closer to Arthur. "Do you still not believe me?"

"I…I did not deliver," Arthur said weakly.

"Huh? Deliver what?"

Alfred turned to the servants for an answer. They looked solemnly at him, unable to explain. Then, one woman put a hand on her belly and rubbed it.

Alfred gasped, realizing the meaning. "Open the door," he said slowly, gently.

"I cannot."

"Yes you can. My Omega needs me."

"You… you still want me?"

Alfred laughed lightly. Arthur heard a click that wasn't audible to anyone but him- his heart. Slowly, Arthur opened the door and looked out at Alfred. The King was smiling broadly at him. There was no hesitation in his choice to mate with Arthur, and no anger that he hadn't been able to get pregnant.

Then, Alfred inhaled sharply and said, "I love you."

* * *

" _I'm much smaller than most Omegas," Arthur said. "It'll be hard to impregnate me."_

" _That's not my goal," Alfred replied. His smile and golden hair was illuminated by the sun behind him. He toyed with Arthur's bangs while they waited for the knotting to finish. "My goal is for us to be happy together, me caring for you and this kingdom, and for you to feel like you can trust me."_

_Arthur ducked his head to hide his eyes as emotions overcame him. The King never let him look away for long, though. He put a finger under his chin and made the Queen look up at him._

" _You only say that as the King…," Arthur murmured, reminding himself to not fall for it. He couldn't._

" _No, I say this as Alfred to Arthur." He kissed his forehead in an earnest promise._

* * *

Arthur loved the rose gardens. He tended to them, brushing aside the royal gardeners, finding a sense of purpose in taking care of plants to pass the time away. His life had quickly become split between when he was alone and when he was with Alfred, and during the time in which Alfred was away with work, Arthur felt himself slowly losing his mind out of boredom. How he wished he had gotten pregnant if only so he could start preparing for his child, but even that had been out of his reach.

It wasn't long before Alfred joined him outside and even took tea with him on the grass surrounded by the trees and roses. He wasn't a huge fanatic of the outdoors, but it was obvious he was a fan of Arthur. The Omega Queen learned he was fighting a losing battle with himself and with Alfred. The King had never reacted like all the other Kings and was honest in his love for Arthur.

It had been five months into their "relationship" when Alfred appeared at Arthur's door with a gift; the first he had given the Queen. It was a wooden doll of Arthur. It looked handmade and a bit rushed, but when Alfred smiled until his teeth showed, Arthur knew the King had poured his heart into it. In return, Arthur came to Alfred with his own handmade gift; a sweater he had knitted. This was the start of Alfred showering Arthur in gifts.

The Jack had become such a good voice of reason for Arthur when he felt his heart was about to jump out of his body and walk away from all of the stress he put on it. With Alfred's constant gifts, Arthur felt he was reaching his limit. He didn't want to turn them away as he cared for each one, but he felt it was ridiculous. Two weeks and he was overwhelmed with flowers and pictures and expensive clothes and books.

"What does that mean?!" Arthur asked after quickly explaining the situation to Jack Yao.

The Asian man simply chuckled. He fanned himself as they lounged outside on the balcony in the afternoon sun. "It's an Alpha trying to lay claim."

Arthur flushed. "B-but he has already…"

"No he hasn't," Yao said. "Well, he has physically, but not emotionally. Believe it or not, Arthur, Alphas can fall in love with their Omegas and they want to woo their beloved."

"I know that," he snapped. The Jack didn't seem nonplused. "I just… He's the King and we all know it's just his duty…"

"And he has, technically, done his duty. He has mated with his Queen. Now, what does that leave him with for the rest of his life? It's human nature to want to be happy, and it seems he's happiest when he is with you. He has already stated his affections for you."

"Yes, but…"

"You still don't believe him?" Yao asked slowly. Arthur shook his head. "Well then, that is why he is trying to lay claim. He wants your heart more than your body."

Arthur sat there long after the Jack had left, contemplating his words. He felt conflicted. If Yao was right, then Alfred was willing and waiting to hand over his entire body and soul to Arthur. However, they were young. Were they really capable of making such a huge choice?

Just then, Alfred appeared. He seemed nervous as he sat on the lounge chair across from Arthur. He kept rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor. Arthur watched him silently until he realized Alfred wasn't holding a gift.

"Alfred…? You came empty handed today?" It was meant more as a tease, but the horrified look Alfred game him made Arthur think that perhaps the King didn't think it was funny.

"Do you want one?! Yao stopped me before I came in and told me that I need to tone it down." Alfred leaned forward. "Am I bothering you? I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"With all of the gifts. They were irritating you, weren't they?"

And that was when Arthur heard an explosion in his chest and he felt himself opening up in a way he didn't know how to comprehend. It all came rushing to his head, to his limbs and surged up his neck to his brain, silencing it until all he heard was his heart pounding, forcing him to do as it said and to stop fighting. It was a beautiful surrender.

* * *

 

_They sat by the fire one evening and Alfred had requested their meals be served in his chambers so that they could dine alone together. Arthur was quiet and still, preferring the physical conversation of Alfred instead; a light touch here, an "accidental" brush there, and fond smiles every so often. Then, Alfred learned over and pressed his face into Arthur's neck._

" _Can you hold me?" he asked._

_Arthur chuckled. "Hardly the position for an Omega to do with his Alpha."_

_Still, he put a hand on Alfred's head and ran his fingers through his hair. Alfred sighed against him, leaning more of his weight against his Queen._

" _I don't care," he mumbled. "I want you to hold me."_

_He turned into Arthur. The Queen chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders, adjusting for their size difference, and somehow they settled into an awkward embrace. It was that night exactly that Arthur felt a strange thing begin to happen to his body, although he wouldn't call it love. No, not that._

_What was foolish to believe when they were entwined together in the passion of an Omega heat had stayed a burning flame that was kept alive due to Alfred. He brought gifts and showed affection in ways Arthur thought was surely a joke, a ruse to get a rise out of him. He was a King, and Kings should not act so sweet towards anyone lower than them; mainly his Queen._

* * *

"Alfred, I…" Arthur moved to sit down beside Alfred on his lounge chair. The King was watching him with wide, curious eyes. "Are you always like this…? So kind and…"

Alfred snorted. "No. I'm pretty tough in meetings. You know how Yao and I sometimes won't even talk to each other? It's because we fight over fiscal responsibility of the government and my dad got the kingdom into a pretty bad debt and blah blah. But I don't like being so serious all the time. I feel I can goof off and relax with you."

Arthur had begun running his fingers through Alfred's hair by now. It was a reassuring gesture. Alfred closed his eyes and smiled.

"I hope you can feel the same with me," he murmured. "I want you to be yourself."

"That is…all I have been since my heat died…" Arthur's tone was low and sounded different than Alfred had ever heard before. He opened his eyes to stare at his Queen. "Alfred… my King…"

Alfred sat up, his eyes never leaving Arthur's. "Arthur… Are you… feeling all right?"

"Quite fine," Arthur replied. He leaned in and kissed Alfred's cheek. "You're trying to woo me…"

Alfred audibly gulped at this. Arthur reveled in watching his Adam's apple bounce up and down. "W-well, I dunno about wooing, but I wanted you to like me back, you know…? Know that I'm not lying."

"That is wooing, dearest," Arthur whispered. "And you have wooed well."

"Yo-you mean it?!" Alfred sounded far too excited for Arthur, but he let it slide. "So, um, can we go on a date, like a real one some time? Ya know, I can take you around the town and such."

Arthur sat back, amazed by Alfred's innocent words. Here he thought the King was just trying to get into his pants, and truth be told, the Queen was willing to just let him. He even fancied the idea of shagging right here on the balcony. However, as much as he wanted to be upset that this meant he wasn't going to become intimate with the King, he wasn't. It was truly for the best given how nervous he had been up until that point. A quick decision would not help ease his anxiety towards commitment, and after it was all done, he would probably feel worse.

"I'd like that very much, I believe," Arthur said.

* * *

Arthur's second heat was quickly approaching. He busied himself with arranging the nest in the Queen's Chambers, secretly bringing all of the gifts Alfred had given him, and took to staying as close to Alfred as possible. They went on their "real" dates, and Arthur realized how long it had been since he had left the castle's grounds. Ever since his coronation, he had only gone into the town once or twice, and that was to quickly buy some supplies for the sweater he eventually made Alfred. Before he was Queen, Arthur was constantly outside. He loved the wind on his face and the sun on his body, even if it never tanned his pale skin.

"My mom would take me out for strolls all the time," Alfred remarked. He was holding Arthur's hand as they walked down the main road in town.

The shouts of the citizens around them begging for their attention in hopes they'd buy something all melted away. It was just the two of them.

Arthur stopped at a florist's stand and bought a single rose. He presented it to Alfred who took it eagerly and placed it in his hair. He grinned down at his Queen, and then took his hand, twining their fingers together. The people talked about it for many days and enjoyed the change of pace in the royalty.

* * *

_Arthur waited for Alfred after his meeting one day. He could overhear loud voices, but Alfred's seemed to boom over everyone else's the most. The Queen fidgeted on the spot, anxiously watching the door and the knights who watched him curiously. The knights were Alphas. They could smell Arthur's heat; he had just started. It made them watch him very carefully._

" _Y-Your Majesty," one knight started. It made the Queen jump in alarm, but he hardened himself. These men had sworn their lives to protecting the royal family. There was no way they would do anything to put Arthur's sex in danger. "S-hall we call on the King for you? He can meet you in the Queen's Chamber."_

" _No, that's all right. I want to tell him myself."_

_A knight near the door edged it open with his toe. The shouting grew louder, and then abruptly stopped. With the door open, Alfred could fully smell Arthur now._

" _Excuse me gentleman, but I believe I have important matters to deal with elsewhere. While I am gone, Jack Yao shall be in charge of the kingdom. I will be back in a week."_

_The door burst open then, surprising Arthur back against the wall. Alfred stared at him with wide eyes and nostrils flared. "Why are you here?!"_

" _I…I wanted to tell you that I am ready for you."_

Arthur woke up in his bed then. He knew he'd never say such a thing, but a man could dream, couldn't he? And the closer it got to his heat, the more frequent these dreams appeared. He looked under his sheets and wasn't surprised to see he had spilled himself. He would just tell his servants to clean it later, even if it brought him a small sense of shame.

There was a small worry in the back of Arthur's mind. What if this heat didn't produce an heir either? Would he be rejected as the Queen? He had no doubt that Alfred would want him to stay somehow, but what about the people? No one in the government seemed to be pushing them, but that could all change so easily. Politics were fickle.

Arthur wandered the grounds until he found Alfred. The King was sitting outside with a cup of coffee, reading. For a moment Arthur almost didn't disturb him. He looked so peaceful. Normally, Alfred was quite loud and obnoxious and preferring noise to silence, but right now, he seemed so different. No, not different, Arthur decided. It was just another side to him.

Clearing his throat to garner Alfred's attention, Arthur waltzed up to his side. "Alfred… Might I ask something of you?"

"Sure."

They met later on that afternoon in the privacy of Arthur's chambers. He had waited there seemingly all day, hardly leaving his room for fear of running into Alfred. If he saw him after inviting him to his room, Arthur might lose his nerve.

The King entered and smiled widely. He'd only been in Arthur's chambers a few times. Arthur realized how marvelous Alfred looked, and he was proud to know his oncoming heat wasn't affecting his thoughts as much as he feared they would.

"A-Alfred… Won't you join me?" Arthur sat on his bed. Alfred looked at him curiously, but took a seat nonetheless. "Um… Alfred… I know as of late you have… become so enthralled in your work. I, um, was hoping we could spend some time together."

Alfred beamed. "I thought you'd never ask! I missed you a lot and-"

Arthur cut him off by kissing him. He put a hand on Alfred's collar and felt his heartbeat. It spiked, and then took on a faster pace. Arthur smiled into the kiss as he opened his mouth and pushed against Alfred's. It was so strange to be an Omega who initiated anything, but Arthur found he liked it. And when Alfred returned the kiss just as eagerly with his tongue, it was clear he enjoyed it too.

What was hot and fast and never enough during heat was slow and loveable and wonderful and everything now. Arthur lay on his back, watching as Alfred stripped him bare and looked at his body so tenderly. He touched him gently, as if Arthur's body were precious to him. He knew he truly was to a man like Alfred.

Alfred had been so domineering during heat, and told Arthur how to hold himself and thrusting so deep Arthur cried out with tears in his eyes. But it had never felt like it was enough. They held back. They were scared. They had known each other two days. Arthur wasn't even giving off his true pheromone scent.

Now, it was all different. They were so open. Arthur spread his legs willingly and let Alfred smell the real him; heavy and thick with sex. Alfred seemed to revel in this newfound glory that was Arthur's body. And Alfred wasn't so tense, so careful and hesitant. He touched Arthur where he liked, and where he knew the man enjoyed it most.

Alfred didn't turn Arthur onto his stomach to mount him. He kept him on his back so he could see his eyes. He didn't sit up and pound into him. He hovered over Arthur, clinging to his hips and moving with Arthur. And Arthur kept him close by clenching down on his skin with his nails. It left marks. They both claimed one another.

This continued for far longer than their mating normally did. With heat it was a quick release and then a long waiting period. With sex, it wasn't. It was longer, built up until there was a breaking point and Arthur thought he'd snap under the emotions and pleasure and all of Alfred, and then it was all released.

When it was over, Alfred continued to hold Arthur close. He didn't spoon him and he didn't hold him like an Alpha would an Omega, but like a lover would to their beloved. Arthur had never known such peace and safety before.

He kissed Alfred's skin, enjoying the taste of the salty sweat and knowing Alfred was happy too.

In four weeks, Arthur announced to Alfred that he was expecting. Their second heat had produced exactly what they wanted. And now, Arthur knew he could raise his child with an adoring King and mate and lover by his side. There was no fear of rejection after the birth or being reduced to an item to be used. He was Alfred's and Alfred's was his.

All he had to do was try love and see what happened.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: So incredibly sorry for the long wait. This was far overdue and I just. Yes, so sorry. The main reason was because I had originally intended for another sex scene. As you can see, I toned it down. A lot. The previous chapter was a challenge and a test for me to see if I could handle smut scenes. Many of you enjoyed it, and I felt okay with the result, but some of you expressed you sheer dislike of this. Knowing how hard it was for me to do the first sex scene, I figured the second time around would produce worse results.

The other reason was because I was struggling with a third chapter. Originally it was to show that Arthur's birth of their son did NOT go well and he almost died from it. As a result, Alfred became distant for Arthur's third heat. It almost resulted in another Alpha mating him as the Queen's scent just overtook everyone in the castle. In the end, Alfred came to his senses, mated with Arthur, and the Queen eventually gave birth to a daughter in a much less painful and dangerous way.

But… I couldn't bring myself to write it (especially since there was a near rape scene and I am NEVER okay writing and/or reading those), and from there I lost motivation.

All of that aside, I still hope this lived up to everyone's expectations. I received so many asks expressing a concern as to whether or not I'd continue to the second chapter. Well, here it is. Thank you everyone!


End file.
